Samantha Lily Potter
by PatchyFog
Summary: This is the Harry Potter story, except he has a twin sister named Samantha. How much will the story change? Please read coz it's better then it sounds xx George


**I only own Samantha Lily Potter, nobody and nothing else. I will be starting on page 13. Sorry for the long, boring start and I can promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Please review because the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. xx**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

. . .

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was goinjg to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A _what_?"

"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm ratther fond of."

"No, thank you." Said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself cn call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort._" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all get's so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-axasperated and half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know - oh, all right, _Voldemort_ - was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - _noble_ to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the _rumours_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her was the true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

"What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... oh, Albus ..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' twins, Harry and Samantha. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill the little baby's. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry and Samantha Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's _true_?" falterd Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... and he couldn't kill two little children? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did they survive?"

"We can only guess." Dumbledore said, "We may never know."

"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore took a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers: instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" Professor McGonagall cried as she jamp up and pointed at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us and they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Samantha Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him, Professor." Dumbledore said firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when their older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" The Professor repeated faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore? You think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! He'll be famous - a legand - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as The Potter Twins Day in future - there will be books written about Harry and Samantha - every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can even walk or talk! Famous for something he can't even remember! Can you not see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how sre they getting here, Dumbledore?" She I eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him." Dumbledore said simply.

"Do you think it is - _wise_ - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grugingly, "but you can't prtend he's not careless. He does tend to - What was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It was steadily growing as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply to big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol but she's stayed awake the whole time."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the first bundle of blankets. Inside, just visable, was a baby boy, fast asleep. And under a tuft of jet black hair over his forhead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a lightning bolt.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

They then looked inside the second bundle of blankets, where there was a baby girl with short waves of inky black hair, and she was smiling up at the two Professors and her shimmery, light blue eyes were wide with child-like wonder. She gurgeled up at them and then closed her eyes peacefully and fell gently asleep. This gave the two Professors a chance to look away from her mezmorizing eyes and notice that she, too, had a scar except her's was above her right breast and was just like an add sign. (+)

"She has a scar just like her brother." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Yes." Dumbledore said even though he knew it wasn't a question. "Both of them will have those scars for life."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"No and even if I could I wouldn't - scars cn come in useful. I have one myself above me left knee which is perfect map of the London underground. Well, give them to use, Hagrid, we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms while Professor McGonagall took Samantha and then they both turned to face the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say goodbye, sir." Hagrid asked. Dumbledore nodded slightly and Hagrid bent over and gave Harry a scratchy, whiskery kiss. But before he could give a kiss goodbye to Samantha Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog and tears began to run down his face.

"Shhh!" Hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," He sobbed, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry an' Sam off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it is very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found." Professor Mcgonagall whispered to Hagrid before following Dumbledore up to the front door of the house and laying Samantha, gently, next to her brother in front of the door. Dumbledore than got a letter out from one of the many pockets he had on the inside of his cloak, and put it gently on-top of Harry. The Professor's then walked back to where Hagrid was still standing and then they stood there in complete silence for a whole minuet; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

Dumbledore was the first to break the silence by saying, "Well, that's that. We've no buisness staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.

"Yeah," Hagrid said in a muffeled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." And then, wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve. Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life, with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall." Said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive suddenly glowed orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could bearly see the bundles of blanket's now.

"Good luck, Harry and Samantha," He murmered. He then turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.


End file.
